Gas turbine engines are an efficient source of energy and have proven useful to propel and power aircraft, for electricity generation, as well as for other uses. One aspect of gas turbine engines is that they include systems, subsystems, and elements, such as, mechanical, electrical, and electro-mechanical systems, subsystems, and elements that must be controlled during operation. Numerous gas turbine control issues exist. During some gas turbine engine operating conditions there is a delay or lag in mechanical response to commanded engine operation. Such delays or lags can result in transient operating conditions which briefly exceed prescribed engine operation limits or desired operation ranges, but which do not require operator intervention because corrective engine operation has already been commanded. There is a concern that operators may take inappropriate or unsafe action not understanding that corrective action is underway. Proposed approaches involve limiting or clipping a signal indicating that a prescribed engine operation limits or desired operation ranges has been exceeded. Such approaches are unsatisfactory because they mask true operation issues requiring operator intervention. Thus, there is a need for systems, apparatuses, and methods of gas turbine engine control disclosed herein.